The purpose of this investigation will be to quantify the composition of the fat-free body in a sample of the spinal cord injured population using laboratory based methods (dual-energy x-ray absorptiometry and deuterium dilution technique) so that more accurate prediction equations can be developed for clinical methods using skinfold and bioimpedance measures.